Magic Dreams, Gypsy Prophecy
by ferocious-growling-kitten
Summary: A different prophecy sends Angel to Sunnydale.  Fem-Harry/Angel/Xander.  Buffy, Willow/bashing. Dumbles, HG, Weasley/bashing.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Buffy and Harry Potter 'verses, those belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling. Only the polt of this story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a good day in Sunnydale California for Xander Harris. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and he had aced his history exam this morning. Fortunately, Xander knew better than to think that nothing could go wrong with this perfect day, his spidey sense was tingling to let him know that something was going to happen that would change his mood right quick. But this didn't stop him from basking in the glow of success that had graced him so far today. Xander was at his locker getting his supplies for English class, the only class of the day that he didn't share with either Willow or Buffy or both. When he reached the English classroom he went to his customary seat in the back of the room, the 16 year old may enjoy this class but not enough to sit in the front. The late bell rang and the few late comers wandered in, after taking roll the teacher began his lecture on Shakespeare's plays when there was a knock on the door.

A teenage girl walked into the room at the teacher's behest and Xander couldn't help but sit up and notice this girl. She wasn't very tall, maybe 5'3, and she had long black hair that was braided down to her waist with long bangs framing her face, her face was heart shaped and she had the greenest almond shaped eyes that Xander had ever seen. She was wearing a long flowing black gypsy skirt with a long-sleeved crimson peasant blouse under a black lace corset that allowed you to see the crimson of the blouse through the lace. Xander knew immediately that his day had just changed, but he would have to wait and see if it was a good changed or not.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a little turned around in the halls." The girl's voice was soft and had a musical lilt to it that reminded Xander of bells. "I'm the new student, Hadrian O'Neil. The lady in the office said that you would need to sign this." Hadrian handed the stunned teacher the slip from the office for him to sign, the man just stood there staring at the girl when he finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in he signed the paper and handed it back to Hadrian.

"There is a seat open in the back next to Xander, Harris raise your hand." Xander did as he was told and the new girl weaved her way down the aisle between desks towards him. When she was seated, she got her things out of her messenger bag and sat quietly waiting for the lecture. Unfortunately, the teacher was completely lost when it came to the lecture so he assigned a partnered project, two students had to memorize and act out a scene from one of Shakespeare's plays. All the guys in class got out of their seats in an effort to ask Hadrian to be their partner for the project, but she had already turned her desk to face Xander and arched her eyebrow in question, instead of saying anything Xander just turned his desk to face hers. Xander saw the faces of the rejected guys and knew that he would need to be careful after school.

"Hi, I'm Xander Harris. How do you like Sunnydale so far?"

"Hadrian O'Neil, it's alright, a little boring but then I used to live in Dublin with my guardian. He can be a little strange sometimes but I love him. He felt that he had to be in this town for some reason so he came ahead and I just got here this past weekend." Xander wasn't sure what to say to that so he just let his mouth take over for a few minutes.

"So you haven't had much time to explore the town, if you feel like taking a tour of our own little Sunnyhell, I am a lifelong resident and know my way around pretty well." Hadrian smiled and nodded her head to indicate that she would in fact like a tour of her new home. Xander smiled back and said, "Well, we better get to work. Which play would you like to read from?"

Hadrian thought for a minute before replying, "Why don't we do 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'? It has plenty of scenes that are one-on-one boy-girl dialogue. Oh, class is almost over. Is this your last class of the day?" Xander nodded, "Then why don't you come back to my place after class and we can work on this. This is my last class, too."

Xander thought for a minute before saying, "Sure, I just have to tell my friends, we usually hang out in the library after school so why don't we meet there after we hit our lockers and we can go."

"Okay, I just have to get a couple of things out of my locker and I actually do know where the library is so I'll meet you there." They turned their desks back to face forward just as the bell rang and headed out of the room together. It took a moment for them to realize that they were heading the same direction and they both had a good laugh when they reached their lockers, they were right next to each other. "This will be easier than I thought. Now I won't have to search the whole school for you if I have any questions."

The two teenagers got their stuff and headed toward the library together, talking and laughing all the way. They entered the library to see a blonde girl sitting with her feet propped up on one of the tables filing her nails and a red head sitting at a computer with an old leather bound text on a book prop next to her. An older man, who Hadrian assumed was the librarian, was standing next to the front desk talking to another younger looking man. The younger man turned when they entered and Hadrian recognized him immediately. "Liam, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the day!"

The man just stared at Hadrian wide-eyed for a moment, "Haddy, what are you doing here?" was all he could come up with in his shock at being caught.

"I told you last night that I was going to school today. Just because you persist in this foolishness does not mean that I will let my education suffer. It's not my fault that you didn't pay attention to the details of the vision. If you continue on this path you will lose yourself and I know that you know what I mean so don't even try the confused face. I will not stand by and do nothing while you try to get yourself and countless others killed. I'll see you at home later and maybe I'll be calm enough to talk to you. Let's go Xander." Hadrian turned on her heel and walked towards the exit. Xander was kind of confused but felt the need to just go with it, so he told his friends that he had a project to work on with Hadrian and followed her out.

He caught up with her in the parking lot and got into his car after opening the door for her, "So, you know Angel then?"

"Yes, he's my guardian. He found me on the streets in London when I was four and took me in. He had some connections in the government that owed him some favors so he legally got custody of me and moved us to Dublin, we were there until I had a vision about the slayer being here in Sunnydale. I was barely out of the vision by the time he was packed and heading to the door, he said that he would send for me when he got settled. That was more than a year ago, I finally scrapped up enough money from my job for a ticket to Los Angeles and then he forgot to pick me up from the airport so I took a bus and just got in late yesterday so that is the first time I've seen him in more than a year. He's been so caught up in the damn slayer that he doesn't see anything else." Hadrian had tears streaming down her face by the time she was done talking.

Xander could feel the rage at Angel building the more she talked, but didn't say anything knowing that she needed to vent. When she was done he asked, "What did you mean back at the library about him going down the wrong path and getting people killed?"

"You know that Angelus was cursed with a soul right?" Xander nodded, "Well, the curse came with a happiness clause meaning that if he has a moment of perfect happiness then he will lose his soul and become the scourge once again. In the vision I had, it showed me the path to joining the soul and the demon so that the scourge could never come fourth again. Angel has to find the Rom heiress and the white knight and take them as mates, but he is a stubborn bastard and refuses to believe anything but his fantasy that the slayer is the path to redemption when she is the nothing but the path to his and many other's destruction."

Xander thought on Hadrian's words, he knew that Buffy was the slay first ask questions never type and he had been studying up on the different types of demons that she had been killing and what he had found was that many of the types were non-violent ones. This had been worrying him for quite some time because he could actually see the madness and bloodlust in Buffy's eyes when he patrolled with her. He knew that she was losing it but he didn't know what to do about it, he had tried telling Giles but the watcher was always so deep into his books and research that he never even noticed Xander talking and Willow was distracted by her infatuation with him that he was afraid to talk to her about any of his fears. Now he finally had someone to talk to about this who would actually listen and believe him.

"Buffy has been going off the deep end for a while now. I've done some research on the demons that she has been killing over the past year or so and most of them are non-violent but she kills them anyway. No one has listened to me about it but I can see that she's not all there anymore, ya know?" Hadrian nodded her head in understanding but stayed quiet so that Xander could vent much like she had only moments ago. Xander told her about all of the things that he had noticed and seen that, to him, was proof that Buffy wasn't quite sane anymore. He drove them up to Sunnydale's lookout, an overhang on the ridge that you could see the whole town from, and they ended up talking for most of the evening.

"We never did work on the project, we can still go to the apartment to work on it if you want. I doubt that Liam will be there, this time of night is usually prime for patrolling." Hadrian said after looking at her watch.

"Sure, even if he is there we still need to work on the project." Xander agreed. They got back into the car and Hadrian gave him the directions to the apartment that she would be staying in with Angel. When they got there, Xander parked and Hadrian let them into the apartment so that they could set up and, hopefully, get some work done. When Hadrian turned on the light in the living room both teens froze, sitting in the only easy chair was Angel, and he did not look happy.

"Where the hell have you been, Haddy? I've been waiting for you for hours." When Angel said this Hadrian saw red.

"Well then, you know a little of what I have been feeling for the past year and a half. You leaving me in Dublin, I could handle, but when I told you that I had found my own way to Los Angeles where you said you would pick me up from the airport, you stood me up. I waited until sunrise for you but you never came, I had to use the last of my money and pawn one of my bracelets to get a bus ticket to Sunnydale. Then you weren't at the apartment when I got here, when I got up to go to school you still weren't here. So don't you dare take that tone with me and pretend that you care about me enough to worry when you haven't since I got that twice damned vision!"

Xander could tell that Hadrian was crying again and stepped forward to hug her from behind and give her some of the comfort she needed. He could tell by Angel's face that he only just realized what he had done, it was like a veil was lifted and he could see clearly again. Angel felt like there was a fog in his brain that was lifting but didn't want to go. He could tell that it was some kind of spell that had been broken by his ward's hurting words, and he knew just who had placed it too. He saw Xander hugging his Haddy, giving her comfort that should have come from him, and then something clicked in his brain. Haddy's vision had shown the Rom heiress and the white knight as his way to redemption. Looking at the two teenagers standing in front of him, he could clearly see the roles they would take in his life. Haddy already had the sight gifted to her by her Rom heritage and he had seen Xander as the noble white knight that he was over the past year and a half. Angel had found his path, now to get them to agree.

He rose from his chair and slowly moved to the hugging teens, he stopped in front of his Haddy and slowly slipped one of his arms around her waist, the other reaching around Xander to embrace him as well. "Haddy, my sweet Haddy, I'm so sorry. It was a spell, and it just lifted, I guess I had to see one of my most precious ones in pain before it could lift. I will never leave you again, mo chroi, neither of you, my sweet princess and her white knight."

Angel kissed his Haddy's forehead, praying to the powers that she could forgive him, before looking into the shocked eyes of Xander Harris. The boy was an unknown to him because the spell and his own stupidity and ego kept him from getting to know the boy. However, this did not stop him from placing a kiss on his boy's forehead that was every bit as tender and hopeful as the one he had placed on Haddy's. He could see Xander's eyes widen a bit in shock, but the boy actually leaned into the touch of the vampire like an overgrown cat. Angel held his two precious ones while Haddy clung to his waist and cried herself out into his chest.

Xander remained in the embrace of a being that he once considered his arch-nemesis not only to comfort his new friend, but also to receive comfort and non-violent physical contact with other people. Since Buffy had moved to Sunnydale and he had lost Jesse to the bumps in the night, Xander really hadn't had anyone that was willing to hold him, not even Willow. Now he knew on an almost spiritual level that these two people would never leave him if they had a choice. He could feel the Hyena and soldier close to the surface in his mind and decided to let them have control for now since they had questions for Angel and Hadrian.

Angel saw Xander's eyes glow green and wasn't sure what to make of it until he heard a growl-like purr rumble from the boy's chest, his demon knew that it was not a threatening sound so decided not to make a fuss. When the boy closed his eyes and rolled his head back and to the side in a clear sign of submission, the demon in the back of Angel's head practically sat up and howled in a show of dominance and joy at the prospect of having family with him again. On the outside, though, Angel simply leaned toward the boy and scented his neck before nipping at it with his blunt human teeth to show whatever entity that was in the boy that he accepted it's show of submission.

Hyena-Xander looked Angel in the eye and said, "Pack? Not give us away again?"

It took Angel a moment to figure out what the being was talking about when he had a flash to the failed parent-teacher night at the high school where he had made a show of giving Xander to Spike as a diversionary tactic. "No, I will never give you away again. We three are pack and will remain so to the end of time." The being smiled a toothy smile and gave a yip to show it's excitement and acceptance of Angel's statement. Xander buried his face into Haddy's neck and breathed her scent in deep into his memory and remained there until Hyena receded back into the background of his mind. It seemed that Soldier had spent enough time with Hyena that he could decipher her broken pack-speak, so his questions were answered as well and he no longer felt the need to come out and ask them himself.

Hadrian had been quiet through all of this, just taking in the fact that she was with Liam again, plus, she and Xander had talked about his past possessions so that she would know what was going on and know how to react if he started to act weird. She knew that he needed the confirmation that the three of them were going to be pack, going to be together and that he would be part of it permanently. She and Xander had also talked about the abuse that they had both suffered at the hands of their families, she before Angel had found her in London and he that still suffered at the hands of his drunk father.

"Xan, we need to get your things from your parent's house and you will never stay another moment in that place after. Liam, you said that you know who cast the spell, well we need to deal with them quickly before they get any other ideas to use magic on you. We also need to deal with the slayer, Xander has expressed concern that she is losing herself in the hunt and battle and that is dangerous to us all, especially if she feels that Xander and I are taking you away from her or that I am taking you both. She won't care that I am human, she will only see me trying to steal what is hers." Both men nodded their agreement to her statement so she continued to make plans, "We also need to find a new place, too many know that you live here, and I will need to figure out how to ward the new place without the wizards finding us. I know that you won't like this next part, Liam, but it has to be done. We need to contact Uncle William and Auntie Dru, they are going to be needed on the Hellmouth and they must avoid Prague at all costs."

Angel listened to his princess plan and, though he didn't like it, could see the good that having his childer with him to guard the Hellmouth would do. He was still trying to process all that Haddy had said when one part caught his attention, "Wizards? What wizards?"

"Well, it's nothing to get upset over, but some wizards stopped by the shop before I left for the airport to come here. They wanted me to come back to England with them to attend a school for magic users, they said that they had been looking for me since I turned eleven, that my parents had made arrangements when I was born for me to attend this school. I managed to slip away from them and get to the airport, but I don't think that they will give up easily." Haddy snuggled down into the arms of her two men.

Xander tightened his arms around his new pack and exchanged a look with Angel, the Hyena and soldier already making plans to protect their new mate.


End file.
